


Soon

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Mary Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Mary smiled down at Dean who was pressing his ear to her stomach. “Hear anything baby?”





	Soon

Mary smiled down at Dean who was pressing his ear to her stomach. “Hear anything baby?”

Dean shook his head, moving a bit, putting his hands on her stomach as well to angle a bit better. “No.”

Mary reached down to stroke at his hair. “Maybe Sammy's sleeping?” she suggested. 

Dean grumbled at that but pressed into her touch, moving and crawling enough to get into her arms so she could curl them around him. “Wanna talk to Sammy.” he mumbled. 

“I know.” Mary said, pulling him a bit closer. “He’ll be here soon and then you two can talk.”

Dean glanced down at her stomach once more. “But I wanna talk to him now.” he said with a bit of a whine. 

Mary tried to hold back from laughing at the look on his face. “He’s still cooking.” she teased, pressing her nose against his. 

“But he's been in there forever.” Dean protested. “You say that the cookies gotta bake for their...thirty minutes.” he brought three fingers up for emphasis. “Buts he's been in there forever and ever.”

“He's been in there for eight months.” Mary corrected him. “He needs nine months.”

Dean gave another whine and shifted a bit in her embrace. “No.”

“Sorry baby but thats how its going to be.” Mary told him. “It's just one more month.”

Dean looked stricken at that. “But a month is so far away!”

“Not that long.” Mary told him, bringing him back to her chest and tucking him close. “He’ll be here before you know it.”

Dean grumbled but melted into her embrace and reached up to hold at her. “But I want him here now.” he mumbled. 

Mary laughed and kissed his forehead. “Don't you worry baby.” she murmured. “He’ll be here before you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 81/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
